


Maid Together

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Silly, and completely self indulgent, suggested adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Chapter 1: Hernan has a surprise for KirkChapter 2: Somethings are maid to be*First chapter is rated M for suggestive adult themes with Hernan in the maid outfit. Second chapter is rated T and Kirk's in the outfit because I like versatility ;)





	1. Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you don't want to see Hernan in the maid outfit and just came for Kirk, then skip to the next chapter

“Welcome home, Master.”

“Hernan…” Kirk paused at the doorway. His suitcase nearly fell from his hands but he was quick to recompose himself. His features once surprised turned indifferent. He really shouldn’t be surprised by Hernan at this point.

“Did you go out shopping while I was away?”

“Oh this?” Hernan patted down the ruffles. “Do you find it displeasing, Master?”

Kirk regarded Hernan for a moment before answering truthfully. “No, I don’t.”

Hernan’s smile widened at Kirk’s response before he sauntered over – his skirt seeming to lightly bounce with every step. “Please settle in. You’re home now.”

He reached for Kirk’s suitcase to set aside. Then, after Kirk unbuttoned his jacket, Hernan slipped it from his shoulders and went to hang it up. Kirk did not miss the small revealing of skin beneath the skirt as Hernan reached farther than he needed to for a coat hanger.

Hernan peered over his shoulder, and by the small smirk that tugged upon his lips, he had caught Kirk looking.

“Would you like a bath, Master? Or…” Hernan turned, and closed the closet door behind him.

His blue eyes smoldered and the way the corners of his lips curled could only be described as mischievous. His fingers came to the thin, red ribbon tied around his neck, and with a small tug, the string easily came undone.

“Would you like dinner first?”

Kirk swallowed.

_‘Damn him.’_ He didn’t even think he was that kinky, but Kirk couldn’t deny his desire to kiss the inside of Hernan’s thigh as he slowly rolled down those white stockings.

Kirk also never pictured Hernan in heels, but the heels shined red and the way Hernan’s legs looked in them…

“Hungry?” Hernan came to tug playfully at Kirk’s tie. “Let me quench your thirst, Master.”

“How kind of you.” Kirk found a smirk tugging to the corners of his lips as he was tugged along by the end of his tie.

Hernan led him to the couch of the living room in which firm hands lowered Kirk to sit down. Kirk did, causing him to come face to face with layers of tool and lacey ruffles.

Hernan made to go on his knees when Kirk stopped him.

“Remain standing.”

Hernan paused at the command but righted himself as asked. “As you wish, Master.”

Kirk was once again met with a face full of tool as his hand came to pat it down. He felt the material between his fingers curiously. It was rough, scratchy, but bounced with every move of Hernan’s hips.

Kirk stood. “Please, sit down.”

Hernan did. He acknowledged he was no longer in control. Mirth flickered behind his blue eyes for he was curious to see what Kirk wanted from him.

As Hernan sat, the ruffles bunched around his lap, allowing little red bows to peek through. They were tied to the top of thigh-high white stockings and the revelation brought Kirk to his knees.

Hernan smiled. His fingers moved to raise his skirt higher, but he didn’t need to. Cool fingers slipped beneath the tool of his skirt, and tantalizingly pulled. The ribbon came undone. Kirk drew it from beneath Hernan’s skirt and set it aside before he raised the skirt even higher.

The top of the stocking was encircled with white lace. The way the white contrasted against Hernan’s dark skin was lovely as Kirk went to fold the lace back and roll the thin fabric down Hernan’s thigh.

Hernan raised his leg to make it easier. All the while, he watched as Kirk leaned down to press a gentle kiss upon the inside of his thigh. For every new inch of skin revealed by the rolling of the stocking, Kirk marked it with a press of cool lips against heated skin.

When the stocking was rolled past the bend of his knee, Kirk paused to admire the work he had done thus far.

“Beautiful.” He breathed the words against Hernan’s skin while Hernan found a small laugh slip past his lips. His laughter grew when Kirk moved to place his knee over his shoulder.

“Why, how bold of you, Master.”

“Does it displease you?” Kirk soothingly caressed Hernan’s newly exposed thigh.

“No, Master.” Hernan reached down to run his fingers through Kirk’s dark hair encouragingly. “As long as I am the only one you hunger for.”

The top of Kirk’s lip furled back, revealing pointed fangs. “I hunger only for you.”

Hernan smiled, and hiked his skirt further.

“Bon Appétit.”


	2. Maid to Be

“Kirk.”

There was no answer.

“Kirk.” Hernan tried again, and this time Kirk answered with a soft click of heels.

His red gaze glared at the ground for his features were just as bright as those eyes. His hands bunched at the bottom of the skirt, vainly tugging it down. But the more he pulled the front, the more the back hiked up revealing layers of ruffles and the tops of white stockings.

Hernan wanted to cry. He was so beautiful.

“H-Hernan?”

“I’m not crying, I swear.” Hernan sniffed.

“You wanted this!”

“I did – I do. I really do.”

Kirk’s hands knotted in the skirt, still feeling cool air brush against the small length of his exposed thighs. He wanted to cross his legs, but there was Hernan circling him like a shark.

He nearly jumped at the feeling of warm hands coming to encircle his waist and pull him closer.

“This was not part of the deal.”

“But you’re so lovely.”

“Hernan…”

Hernan came to tug at the big white bow of Kirk’s apron.

“Hernan!” 

Kirk snapped his fingers in his face. Hernan blinked.

“Wh-what?”

“Hernan, have you made up your mind yet?”

“Maid.. Maid… Made!”

Kirk scoffed, and crossed his arms over a normal shirt. He was not at all in a cute little maid outfit. Hernan was sadly disappointed, but perhaps his imagination could become reality.

Hernan nodded. “Yes, I know what I want.”

“Good, now what’s your bet?”

“I bet it’s a case in the Middle East.” Hernan stated confidently.

“I bet it’s to reprimand you for the ship you sank.”

Hernan scoffed. “No one was in it.”

“It was government property, thus government funds, and held the latest weapon billions went into making.”

“It was not bill—”

“Hernan!”

“Your loss.” Kirk smirked at the sound of Waller’s voice around the corner. “You’ve got laundry duty for a week.”

“Mierda…” Hernan sighed. He supposed it just wasn’t _maid_ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So always wanted to see Hernan in a maid outfit but my friend wanted Kirk, so I wrote this for her. This is for you, SDS. SDS also made wonderful art with these two, and I admittedly stole her title XD 
> 
> You can view the art here:  
> Hernan: [link](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/172153573082/hernan-in-a-maid-dress-inspired-by-this-made-by)  
> Kirk: [one](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/172965166062/maid-together-related-to-maid-to-be), and [two](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/172424941982/maid-kirk-inspired-by-alienswearglassess-maid-to)  
> Nonetheless, thank you for reading this silly thing, and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So… I’ve had the need to put Hernan in a French Maid costume for a while, and a really sad headcanon pushed me to make me feel better by starting this. Then one of my all-time favorite movies, “To Wong Foo Thanks For Everything Julie Newmar”, finally coming onto Netflix, and then seeing “Kinky Boots” moved me to finally finish this. This is for comedic purposes, I hold no responsibility for writing quality. I only hope this makes you laugh/smile. With that being said, thanks for reading thus far, and take care! 
> 
> Next chapter is Kirk in the maid outfit


End file.
